Bọn con nít rắc rối
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Rắc rối đến với đội tác chiến Rivaille khi Eren một cách thần kỳ nào đó biến thành một đứa nhóc tì . Ảnh cover là Lavlien và Wolfoty


**Bọn con nít rắc rối [fic dịch]**

Disclaimer: Dịch Trang Thị Tuyết Linh, viết yu-chii, tác phẩm gốc **Children Are Problematic**

Không ai rõ chuyện gì đã xảy ra hay chuyện đó đã diễn ra như thế nào nhưng mọi người đều nhớ rõ một ngày mà toàn đội tác chiến đặc biệt (thêm cả Hanji) sẽ không bao giờ quên được.

Chuyện đó xảy ra cách đây không lâu. Một ngày sáng sớm, đầy nắng và mọi thứ diễn ra yên bình như mọi ngày nhưng…

"Cô đang định nói gì hả, bốn mắt?" Đại úy nói, không cảm thấy vui do giờ nghỉ buổi sáng dành cho việc uống café bị làm phiền vì mớ rắc rối của Hanji.

"Tôi nói là Eren bị hóa thành một đứa con nít! Một phút trước cậu ta đang giúp tôi đem mấy cái thùng tới phòng, rồi tự nhiên cậu ta biến thành một đứa con nít!" Hanji kêu lên hoảng loạn. Nước mắt chảy ròng và cả cơ thể cô ta run lên do sợ.

Người Đại Úy nhấm nháp một ít café, đôi mắt nhắm lại và nhìn lãnh đạm như mọi khi, "Vậy thằng nhóc đang ở đâu?" Và sau đó, Hanji bật khóc thành tiếng, "Vấn đề ở chỗ đó đó! Sau khi Eren biến thành con nít, tôi cố ẵm cậu ấy lại đây nhưng mà cậu ấy đá vào chân tôi và rồi chạy mất tiêu luôn!"

Rivaille đặt cốc xuống một cách chậm rãi, sau đó mắt anh đột ngột mở ra và làm cho Hanji ré lên sợ hãi. "Vậy cô đang nói tôi là Eren chạy loanh quanh đâu đó mà không có ai bảo vệ sao? Nếu nó đó chạy ra ngoài rồi chạm mặt con titan nào thì sao, cô biết rõ thằng nhỏ đó ngu người và bốc đồng thế nào mà, phải không?"

"Đừng lo, tôi đã tập hợp mọi người để đi tìm tìm thằng bé." Hanji cố an ủi và Rivaille chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào cô ta. "Vậy cô còn đợi gì nữa hả? Bắt đầu tìm mau đi!"

_  
Khoảng một giờ sau, Hanji đi đến phòng của Đại úy để báo cáo lại rằng họ vẫn chưa tìm ra Eren và khi đó cô thấy Eren đã ở sẵn trong phòng, ngắm nhìn chăm chú Rivaille đang ngồi làm giấy tờ.

"Chắc tôi quên nói với cô nhưng tôi đã tìm được Eren khoảng năm mươi phút trước đó." Rivaille nói, không thèm đưa mắt nhìn lên vẫn chăm chú làm việc.

Mắt Hanji giựt giựt. "Ý anh là bọn tôi chạy loanh quanh hơn nửa tiếng để chơi thôi sao?"

"À há, là ' _lỗi'_ của cô nên thằng nhỏ mới chạy đi."

Hanji thở dài. "Sao cũng được," cô ta đi đến chỗ Eren, mắt cậu nhóc vẫn đang dán chặt vào Đại úy, "Nè Eren, cưng đã ở đâu vậy? Sao tự nhiên cưng lại bỏ chạy thế?"

Cậu bé không thèm trả lời, thay vào đó, nó nhích người và cố nhướng ra khỏi Hanji để nhìn Rivaille cho bằng được. Hanjii lặp lại câu hỏi lại và lại lần nữa cho đến khi,

"Eren, trả lời câu hỏi đi." Đại úy nói khi anh nhìn vào nó và Eren cảm thấy cơ thể rộn rạo và rồi nó cười rạng rỡ.

"Con chạy đi bởi vì con không biết chú là ai cả và cha cũng nói với con là không nên nói chuyện với mấy người lạ"

Hanji nhìn bối rối. "Ấy? Con không biết cô là ai luôn sao?"

"Hông! Nói đi, tên chú là gì, mà nè chú ơi sao chú nói chuyện giống con gái quá dạ?"

Rivaille che miệng cười và Hanji giận bốc khói. "Geez, con đúng là một đứa con nít phiền phức, cô _là_ con gái đấy rõ chưa!"

Eren hoàn toàn bắt ngờ và nhìn Hanji lại một lần nữa, rồi lần hai. "Thật không vậy? Chú đâu có nhìn giống lắm đâu. Chú còn không có-"

"Vậy là đủ rồi Eren, dù vậy tôi không chắc tôi sẽ là người giữ miệng nó im mãi được đâu, tôi cũng không đủ ngu để xúc phạm ai đó một cách thản nhiên như thế."

Vẫn còn bực, Hanji chuyển sự chú ý qua Rivaille và lườm anh ta. "Thật hả? Anh chắc không, chứ tôi đây còn giữ một danh sách dài vô tận những người mà anh đã xúc phạm này, nói thêm là chỉ mới trong tháng này thôi đấy!"

"Tôi có nói ' _một cách thản nhiên'_ mà _,_ đúng không nào?"

Bữa tối khá căng thẳng. Hanji vẫn còn hờn dỗi, những thành viên khác trong binh đoàn (đa phần là Auruo) liếc nhìn Eren và binh trưởng đang ăn một cách bình thản.

Im lặng kéo dài u ám trên đầu họ cho đến khi Auruo đập tay lên bàn, "Cái quái gì đang diễn ra thế hả? Sao thằng nhãi ranh này lại biến thành một… một thằng nhãi?!"

"Aurou, bình tĩnh lại."

"Nhưng thưa ngài, tôi-"

"Dù cho cậu có hỏi nó, tôi dám chắc nó cũng không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra như chúng ta thôi."

"Nhưng thưa ngài, sao ngài lại chắc chắn được như vậy chứ? Lỡ đây là một phần kế hoạch của cậu ta để bắt chúng ta lúc không phòng bị trước thì sao?" Lần này là Petra nói, nhìn qua Eren lo ngại.

"Trực giác. Là những gì tôi nói được nhưng mà tôi thấy việc đó không cần thiết đâu, nhìn nó kìa, nó nhìn khù khờ đến vậy." Và với lời nhận xét đó, tất cả bọn họ chuyển mắt nhìn qua Eren đang làm mặt xấu và không thèm để tâm mọi người đang nói gì.

"Tôi nghĩ việc đó, ờm, đúng," Erd nói lên, hắng giọng một tí sau khi nghe cấp trên của cậu ta nói. "Dù vậy vẫn không giải thích được sao lại xảy ra chuyện này."

Và mọi người nhìn cuồng nhiệt hơn vào cậu bé đang ngồi ăn trong hạnh phúc, trên đùi của Đại úy.

Rivaille cầm ly lên uống một ngụm nước, "Thằng nhóc này một mực không chịu tự ăn và hơn nữa, như thế này dễ xử lí hơn." Anh nhấn mạnh bằng cách lau mặt Eren sạch. "Nó ăn như heo ăn vậy."

Tối hôm đó, cả đội Tác chiến đặc biệt, ghen tị tăng lên gấp trăm lần.

 **Một:** Tối đó, Rivaille ẵm Eren đi tắm và như đã mong đợi hai người họ tắm cùng nhau.

 **Hai:** Khi cả hai người họ tắm xong rồi, Rivaille dành thời gian mặc đồ cho cậu bé và làm khô tóc nó.

 **Ba:** Khi cậu bé đang được chải tóc, Eren bắt đầu cựa quậy và kêu lên, "Em muốn uống sữa với ăn bánh ngọt cơ" và đó cũng là ngày những người trong đội phát hiện ra là Đại úy biết nấu bánh.

 **Bốn:** Khi bụng được lắp đầy và thỏa mãn, Eren dành khoảng ba mươi phút để nằm ôm với Đại úy, đòi anh kể cho nó nghe một câu truyện cổ tích trước khi ngủ.

 **Năm:** Sau một hồi lâu thuyết phục, Đại úy cuối cùng cũng đầu hàng và đồng ý kể cho cậu bé một câu truyện về bảy người lùn (hẳn anh nhà cũng bất mãn lắm)

 **Sáu:** "Anh Đại úy ơi, em thấy bùn ngủ rồi." Eren ngáp dài, nằm cuộn lại một cách dễ thương vô đối trên đùi của Rivaille.

"Nếu em muốn ngủ thì mau ngủ nhanh đi, đúng là tên nhãi phiền phức mà." Anh xoa trán cậu bé như cách gần giống như nưng niu một chú cún con.

Eren mở miệng ra cười tự nhiên và nó mở tay ra, "Em không ngủ ở đây được, ẵm em lại giường đi ~"

"Cũng có gan đấy," Và sau đó, anh Đại úy ẵm cậu bé từ phòng của anh đi thẳng đến ngục tối.

 **Bảy:** Anh thả cậu bé xuống giường, dự định rời khỏi càng sớm càng tốt khi anh đã làm xong mọi việc nhưng bỗng chân anh bị nắm lại.

"Anh Đại úy không định đắp mền cho em luôn sao?" Cậu bé làm mặt xấu, và khó chịu nữa.

"Tsk. Không phải em là một tên nhóc hư sao? Tôi sẽ chắc chắn em hối hận việc này một ngày nào đó." Anh nói, khá phiền nhưng nụ cười trên mặt anh phản bội lại anh.

 **Tám:** "Còn gì mà người muốn nữa không, công chúa điện hạ?" Rivaille nói móc khi anh đã đắp mền cho cậu bé xong.

Eren lườm anh và vứt mọi thứ trên giường bừa bộn lên. Hài lòng với bãi chiến trường mà nó vừa làm xong, cậu bé mỉm cười nhìn Rivaille rồi nói, "Dọn đi."

Rivaille cốc đầu cậu bé nhưng vẫn làm theo lời nó yêu cầu.

 **Chín:** "Eren, đi ngủ mau lên." Anh ra lệnh. Đã hơn ba mươi phút kể từ khi anh đưa cậu bé về phòng mình nhưng Eren không hề có ý định nằm ngủ.

"Nhưng em không muốn đâu." Cậu bé trề môi, quay người qua phía anh.

"Sao vậy?"

"Là vì, là tại vì em sợ lắm." Cậu bé sụt sùi, "Chúng ta đang ở ngoài thành phải không? Lỡ mấy con Titan tấn công thì sao? Bố với mẹ đâu mất rồi? Sao em lại ở đây nữa?" Nó nói ra từng việc một, giọng nói kiên định dần chuyển sang tiếng khóc nghẹn.

Người Đại úy đưa tay ra xoa đầu cậu bé cố trấn an nó nhưng tất cả việc đó chỉ làm cho cậu bé khóc lớn hơn.

Eren chậm rãi ngồi lên và úp mặt xuống ngực Đại úy và Rivaille để cho cậu bé làm gì nó muốn.

 **Mười:** Cả hai người họ đều nằm xuống cạnh nhau sau vài phút Eren bắt đầu khóc. Một khoảng thanh bình với sự tĩnh lặng bao quanh họ.

"Nhóc đã khóc xong chưa vậy?" Rivaille nói khi anh làm thẳng những vết nhăn trên áo của Eren.

Eren gật đầu. "Khuya rồi, giờ đi ngủ đi."

Eren nằm rút người vào mớ ga trải giường vào chăn vào Rivaille, "Chỉ khi anh ở lại đây với em." Cậu bé thì thầm, giấc ngủ mời chào nó và cố gắng để tỉnh táo.

"Được thôi." Đại úy trả là và với hơi ấm dễ chịu bao quanh nó, nó đầu hàng để đón chào tiếng gọi của thần ngủ Hypnos và nhanh chóng ngủ say.

Chỉ khi cậu bé khẽ ngáy lên Rivaille mới nhắm mắt lại. "Em đúng là một đứa phiền phức đấy." Anh lầm bầm rồi nằm ôm Eren vào lòng ngủ

_  
Vào bữa sáng hôm sau, Eren thức dậy cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng và lạ lẫm nhưng vẫn quyết định mặc kệ việc đó và đi rửa mặt.

Ngay lúc mà Eren đi đến phòng ăn, cậu ta bị khủng bố với những cái lườm té lửa từ đồng đội của cậu.

"Ngủ ngon chứ, ' _Eren'_?"

"Cảm giác thế nào, khi ngủ với Đại úy hả, _'Eren'_?"

"Cảm giác thõa mãn không hả khi có Đại úy cưng chiều cậu, ' _Eren'?"  
_.  
"Tất cả, nghiêm." Rivaille ra lệnh khi anh đứng lên, đi thẳng tới cậu nhóc.

"Này Eren, tôi biết là cậu đã quên hết mọi việc nhưng tôi cũng đã hứa vài việc với cậu tối hôm qua," Anh bắt đầu, vẫn bước tiếp cho đến khi thành công dồn được cậu nhóc vào góc tường. "Và một chính nhân quân tử không bao giờ rút lại lời cả."

Dưới ánh mắt của cấp trên, Eren nhắm chặt mắt cậu ấy và nói lí nhí, "L-Lời hứa đó l-là gì thưa ngài?"

Rivaille nhếch mép nham hiểm. "Tôi đã hứa là tôi sẽ làm cho cậu hối hận mọi việc mà cậu đã làm vào ngày hôm qua."

_  
Sau khi nhận hình phạt từ Đại úy, Eren lê lết thân tàn về phòng khách. Mọi thứ trên người đều ê ẩm và mọi người dường như ghét cậu ta và cậu ta còn không biết lý do vì sau.

"Tội Eren cưng quá, lại bị tên Rivaille hành hạ nữa rồi. Lần này em lại làm gì sai nữa vậy?" Hanji hỏi khi cô ta ngồi xuống ngay cạnh Eren bên cạnh ghế sofa.

"Vấn đề chỗ đó đấy, em còn không biết em đã làm gì mà bọn họ ghét em tới cỡ này nữa." Eren nói to.

Hanji trầm mặc một lúc sau đó nụ cười như mọi ngày quay trở lại, "Ây, Chị không biết về những người khác ra sao nhưng mà chị chắc rằng Rivaille chỉ giận vì em không nhớ đấy."

"Ý chị là sao?"

"À, hai người hôm qua như hình với bóng vậy ấy, mà nói luôn hai người còn tắm chung nữa cơ mà." Hanji ngân nga và lấy tay làm hình trái tim.

Mặt Eren đỏ bừng và cậu ta lắp bắp "A-Á? Chuyện đó có nữa hả?"

"Phải rồi Hanji, chuyện đó có thật không vậy?" Một giọng nói thứ ba từ đâu phát lên, cả căn phòng trở nên ngột ngạt. Eren lập tức nhanh chân chạy vù ra khỏi phòng nhưng Hanji tội nghiệp không may mắn đến thế.

"Ah, Rivaille, không thấy anh ở đó luôn đấy! Tôi vừa-"

_  
" Vậy có hai người lính bị thương hôm nay à?" Irvin hỏi khi ngài đọc bảng báo cáo.

"Vâng thưa ngài, hai người. Phân đoàn trưởng Hanji và tên tân binh mới, Eren."

"Những vết thương đó không phải do chiến đấu với lũ Titans sao?"

Không thưa ngài, tôi được báo cáo lại là do trong quá trình luyện tập."

"Tôi không nghĩ trong quá trình luyện tập mà lại nghiêm trọng đến cỡ này." Irvin đọc qua bảng báo cáo lần nữa, Eren Jeager: gãy hai xương sườn, tất cả còn lại bị rạn nứt. Xương tay bị nứt và khá nhiều vết bầm trên cổ, bụng và hai bên đùi trong. Hanji Zoe: bốn xương sườn bị rạn nứt, vết bầm và vết cắt trên tay và chân. Vài vết cắt tương tự trên gò má.

"Thưa ngài, tôi nghe lại là bọn họ tập luyện với Đại úy Rivaille."

Irvin thở dài. "Tôi hiểu rồi, cậu lui ra ngoài đi."

Ngày hôm đó, cả đội tác chiến đặc biệt được nhắc nhở rằng Rivaille, chiến binh mạnh nhất nhân loại và là một tên cuồng sạch sẽ, là người không bao giờ nên chọc giận.


End file.
